


This Is What I Say It Is

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chris is ''''''straight'''''', Come Eating, Groping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn Watching, friend sex, you know what that means in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: when the track of Chris and the rest of the 9 watching porn shows up on my dashboard for the 100th time, stuff like this happens. enjoy.





	This Is What I Say It Is

**Author's Note:**

> when the track of Chris and the rest of the 9 watching porn shows up on my dashboard for the 100th time, stuff like this happens. enjoy.

Chris thought the band-hazing would’ve ended by now, but it was going on three months since he joined Slipknot and they were still fucking with him every chance they got. Clown had thrown one of his kegs at him at their last show, Sid had set him on fire more times than he could count, and now they’d sat him down on the couch in Paul’s living room with some wretched porn tape that Corey had stolen from the store he worked at.

They were all laughing like it was the funniest thing they had ever seen, except for Chris, who looked like he was going to throw up at any moment. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, forcing a gag back down his throat. He cursed at his own overly-weak stomach. He didn’t care if they’d taunt him about being squeamish, this was just fucking sick.

“Chris. CHRIS,” Joey said, smacking his shoulder.

“I’m done,” He said, eyes still shut.

“Chris, look!” Joey prodded him again.

“No, I can’t, man,” He said as he stood up and rushed out of the room, rubbing at his eyes to try and get those lingering mental images out of his head.

He walked out the front of the house and let the screen door slam shut behind him, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and hastily putting one between his lips. He lit it and inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to think about anything but what was on that tape he could still hear them laughing about inside.

He took a few more drags off his cigarette and was starting to get those disgusting images of his mind when he heard the screen door open and slam shut again behind him.

“I’m not going back in there, dude, no fucking way I’m watching the rest of that shit,” He said without turning around.

“I won’t make you,” He was surprised to hear Sid’s voice in response. He thought Corey or Joey would’ve been the ones to come after him, not the young DJ.

Sid was probably the bandmate he was the least acquainted with, this was the first time he’d actually hung out with him outside of rehearsals or gigs.

Chris turned to look at him and leaned against the porch railing taking another drag off his cigarette.

“What’s wrong man, it’s just porn,” Sid shrugged.

“Yeah, not my kind of porn, dude,” Chris sighed out smoke, squeezing his eyes shut as those horrible mental images came flooding back.

“Not into chicks?” Sid teased.

“What?? No! I’m not into watching people shit on each other, Jesus,” Chris defended.

Sid looked Chris up and down before smirking at him and reaching to grab the pack of cigarettes that were sticking out of the waistband of his jeans. Chris had been so caught up in not puking up everything he’d drank tonight he didn’t realize he’d shoved his cigarettes in his pants instead of in his pocket.

Chris’ breath hitched a little as Sid plucked it out of his pants with no hesitation and helped himself to one of his cigarettes.

“Got a light?” The younger of the two asked casually, like his hand hadn’t just been three inches from Chris’s dick. 

Chris clumsily fished his lighter out of his pocket and flicked it. Sid leaned forward to put the tip of his cigarette in the flame, glancing up at the percussionist slightly as he did.

Chris had no idea why he was looking at him like that. It felt predatory, but almost… Flirty? Chris thought he must’ve been losing his mind and tried to push that thought out of his head, but it came swimming back immediately when Sid reached forward again, pulling the front of his pants slightly so he could tuck the pack of cigarettes back into them, and then slipped the lighter back into his front pocket.

It was then that Chris realized Sid was standing pretty close to him. A little too close, maybe.

Suddenly it hit him. This was all part of the hazing. It had to be. Come on to the new guy and freak him out, scare him off by making him think they were gay. Well he wasn’t going to fall for it and look like even more of an idiot than he already did.

He raised an eyebrow at Sid, to signal that he knew what he was trying to pull.

“What?” Sid laughed a little at the look.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Chris said, annoyance lacing his voice. Could these shitheads ever give it a rest?

“Really?” Sid said, taking another drag off his cigarette and stepping even closer to Chris, brushing a few strands of shaggy hair out the percussionist’s face, “What am I trying to do?”

Chris tried to back up, but he was trapped between Sid and the porch railing.

“Will you fucking, knock it off, dude? I know you guys are just trying to freak me out. Did they put you up to this?” Chris said, placing a hand on the DJ’s chest and trying to push him back.

Sid resisted and only moved closer, draping his arms around the taller of the pair’s neck.

“Sid, seriously, this is too fucking far now, it’s not funny anymore!” Chris raised his voice, shoving Sid harder now, but Sid held on tight and just smirked at him again.

“Who’s laughing?” Sid asked, throwing his cigarette onto the grass behind Chris. The percussionist had dropped his in his surprise.

“You still think this is all part of your hazing, don’t you?” Sid laughed a little.

Chris was at a complete loss for words. They wouldn’t push it this far… Would they?

Chris opened his mouth slightly to try and speak but he couldn’t force words out of his mouth.

Sid took that as an invitation to lean in and shove his tongue down Chris’ throat.

Chris let out a soft ‘mmph’ sound in surprise. He didn’t resist, not because he was enjoying it, but because he was so shocked that Sid was doing this.

Sid pulled away after a moment and giggled a little at the shocked look on Chris’ face.

“Dude, what the fuck!?” Chris yelled, finally wriggling out of Sid’s grip and edging away from him along the railing.

Sid followed him, still laughing and placing a hand on Chris’ bicep.

“Dude, WAY TOO FUCKING FAR! I get that you guys are all picking on the new guy, but this crosses the fucking line, man!” Chris kept yelling and pulling away from Sid.

The smaller DJ eventually crowded him into the opposite corner and pressed his scrawny body up against Chris’ broad one.

“Dude, come on, what the fuck are you doing?” Chris almost whined, on the verge of climbing over the railing to escape.

“This isn’t about the hazing,” Sid said, hooking 2 fingers into Chris’ waistband and leaning closer.

“Then what the fuck are you doing??” Chris asked, eyes wide and hysterical.

“You look like you need to… Unwind,” He let the last word linger for a moment, “You know, after that traumatic experience,” He teased.

“Dude, I’m not fucking gay,” Chris said, still not entirely convinced this wasn’t all a plan to just freak him out.

Sid half smiled and bit at his bottom lip for a moment before reaching his hand forward and grabbing the bulge in Chris’ baggy jeans through the fabric. Hard.

Chris inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut again. He didn’t really have an excuse as to why he was so hard right now, between the awful porn they’d made him watch and Sid kissing him and pressing up against him, he’d ended up with a very confused erection. 

He didn’t even realize he was hard until Sid grabbed him and fuck, it kinda felt good. Sid smiled and continued to rub him through the rough fabric of his worn jeans. Chris couldn’t help the soft whimper he let slip past his lips. 

Sid chuckled a little and continued groping the hardness in his hand. “You wanna go upstairs?” he asked quietly.

Chris couldn’t think straight, let alone talk. Sid took that as a yes, apparently and let go of his dick and grabbed his hand instead, opening the screen door leading him back inside.

Chris couldn’t find his voice as Sid dragged him up the stairs. His brain was too clouded with lust and confusion to form words or protest. He didn’t even really realize what was happening until Sid shut the spare bedroom door behind them and shoved him onto the bed on his back, climbing onto his lap and running his hands up under Chris’ shirt.

The percussionist’s breathing was ragged and heavy as Sid grinded his ass down onto his erection.

Chris let out an involuntary moan. What the fuck was he doing?

Sid smiled down at him, “You want me to help you relax?” He asked, hands moving to Chris’ belt and unfastening it before he even got a response.

Chris exhaled deeply. Fuck it. He was stressed and confused and horny and he didn’t give a shit anymore he just needed some release right now.

His eyes rolled back in his head as Sid dug his hand into his pants and boxers and pulled his cock free, stroking it teasingly.

Chris bucked his hips up into Sid’s touch, silently begging for him to tighten his grip. Sid chuckled again squeezed harder for a moment and Chris let out another moan, pre-cum starting to bead at the tip of his cock.

“More?” Sid asked.

Chris exhaled deeply and nodded quickly.

Sid smirked again and let go of Chris’ cock, spreading the percussionist’s legs further apart and settling himself on his belly between them. Chris watched him through half lidded eyes clouded with lust. He groaned slightly just at the sight of Sid moving down his body and knowing what he planned to do. 

Sid looked up at Chris through his lashes as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of his cock. Chris inhaled sharply and gripped the bed sheets with white knuckles as Sid started to suck gently on the tip.

“Oh, fuck,” Chris sighed as Sid took more into his mouth, working his hand around the base, the other hand wandering under Chris’ shirt to pinch one of his nipples.

Chris let out a sharp gasp in pain and pleasure as Sid continued to work on him, taking him deeper into that amazing heat. Chris tried to lift his hips off the bed to buck up into Sid’s mouth, but the surprisingly strong DJ shoved them back onto the bed and Chris whined again.

“You wanna cum?” Sid asked, pulling his mouth off of the percussionist. 

Chris nodded and chewed his bottom lip. Sid smirked up at him, not breaking eye contact as he took chris back into his mouth and sucked the tip between his lips again.

The look that Sid shot him could’ve been enough to make him cum. Sid suddenly took his entire length into his mouth, sucking hard and Chris couldn’t hold it off any more, his hips stuttered and his hands flew to Sid’s head, holding him in place as he spilled his load into the younger man’s mouth.

Chris’ chest heaved as his body went limp and his hands slid off of Sid’s shaved head slowly.

Sid slid his mouth off of Chris’ softening cock and moved up his body again, leaning down to kiss him again.

Chris didn’t resist when their lips first met. It was too late by the time he realized Sid hadn’t swallowed and was tonguing his own cum into his mouth. Chris cringed a little at the taste but swallowed it quickly. Sid pulled back to lick the rest of the cum that had leaked out of Chris’ mouth off his face and then pecked him on the lips one last time.

Chris was still trying to absorb what had just happened, chest heaving while Sid quickly crawled off him and headed for the door. Chris watched him walk across the room and open the door, turning back to look at him still laying on the bed. They could hear an eruption of laughter from the group of men downstairs who probably hadn’t even noticed they were gone.

“I’ll get ‘em to replay all the parts we missed,” Sid smiled and closed the door behind him.


End file.
